


荒木庄生物链最底层生活实录（迪亚波罗番外）

by silviazzzxx



Category: JOJO乙女
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silviazzzxx/pseuds/silviazzzxx





	荒木庄生物链最底层生活实录（迪亚波罗番外）

r18注意

迪亚波罗在你眼里一直有点神秘。  
且不说他和托比欧之间奇怪的联系和感应，平时除了吃饭和必要的出门，他也几乎不露面。  
不愧是前任黑手党教父呢……

“说起来，托比欧。”你一遍洗碗一边问，“迪亚波罗他从前真的是黑帮吗？”  
“老板可是非常厉害非常强大的哦。”托比欧一脸崇拜的样子，“虽然后来……但那算是不可抗力因素啦。”  
你点点头，有些不明所以。

迪亚波罗真的很神秘。  
在这个家里，卡兹和吉良吉影能接送你上学，两个DIO能给你补课，神父虽然有点啰嗦但的确能开解你不少心结，托比欧算是唯一比较正常能和你聊天的人。  
只有迪亚波罗，他也会和你说话，也会用他的方式照顾你，但很少有像其他人那样更亲密的举动——比如吉良喜欢把玩你的手，比如卡兹有意无意的喜欢抱你一下。

“托比欧跟吉良吉影出去买菜，今天我来帮你洗碗吧。”  
你眨眨眼：“你……居然会洗碗？”  
“我又不是白痴。”

洗碗的时候你一直不停的往迪亚波罗那边看——其实他长得真的不错，虽然表情总是凶凶的，但这张脸真是英俊又妖艳。  
迪亚波罗回头看了看你，皱眉问：“看什么呢？”  
“没什么……就是觉得迪亚波罗先生长得的确非常好看。”说完你才意识到自己说了什么，赶紧摇摇手，“那个，我是说……呃……”  
“哼，奇怪的女人。”他用湿着的手捏了捏你的脸。  
你拍掉他的手，伸出一根手指戳戳他的脸作为回敬：“夸你也不可以吗？”  
迪亚波罗挑挑眉毛，转身抬手按在冰箱上，居高临下的看着你：“你这个女人，从你来我就觉得你很奇怪。”他俯下身盯着你，“你有时候很害怕我们，但有时候又大胆的不可思议。”  
“……可能是因为兔子急了也会咬人吧。”

迪亚波罗没理会你说的话，他把脸凑近你，那双妖异的眼瞳中映着你看的脸。  
“——有时候我还觉得，你对有些事是不是太没自觉了啊？”  
你靠在冰箱上，被他那双碧绿的眼睛盯着，鬼使神差的仰起头轻轻啄了一下他的嘴角。  
“哦……”迪亚波罗眯起眼睛，“有意思。”  
你反应过来自己做了什么，手忙脚乱慌慌张张的解释道：“那个，刚才——啊，对，恶作剧，是恶作剧啦！就是现在女生中很流行的……呃……看看对方会有什么反应那种……”

听着你越来越心虚的解释，迪亚波罗哼了一声，低头咬住你的嘴唇。  
“唔——”  
“我应该杀了你。”迪亚波罗用他的嘴唇摩挲着你的，“你总是让我心烦意乱的——明明只是个普通的小姑娘，我居然没法下手。”  
你抬手捧住他的脸，盯着他的眼睛：“那你现在要杀我了吗？”  
“害怕了？”  
“有一点吧，我不知道……”你呼吸着迪亚波罗近距离的喘息，感觉怪怪的，“会很痛吗？”

迪亚波罗没说话，他用力把你按进自己怀里，狠狠地吻上你柔软的嘴唇。你在他的撕咬中感觉有些窒息，于是从喉咙里发出一串意味不明的声音。  
迪亚波罗钳着你的腰，你俩磕磕绊绊的走向餐厅和厨房中间那堵墙的角落里。他把你按在墙上，一只手抓住你有些挣扎的隔壁，把你两只手腕捏住，一只手顺着你的衣领粗暴的扯开你的衣服，在你身上游走起来。  
“呜……”你被他咬的有些疼，事实上你已经尝到了一丝腥甜的血味。迪亚波罗用力揉捏你的胸部，一条腿也顶在你双腿间。这种怪异的刺激让你腿间又湿润起来。

你用力咬了一下他的嘴唇，趁他松开口的间隙赶紧喘了口气：“我要生气啦！”  
“我不觉得你会生气。”  
迪亚波罗松开你的胸部，手向下滑去，他用力把你的内裤扯开，手指直接探入了你的花穴内。

“啊——”

你不由自主的呻吟出声。迪亚波罗满意的笑了，他抽出手指，把手上那片水光摸在你的乳尖上，手指顺势揉弄起来。  
“你就是这么生气的，嗯？”  
你看着他脸上的邪笑，咬牙切齿的仰起头，用力堵住他那张气人的嘴。  
就像两只野兽一样，你俩在阴暗的角落里互相撕咬着想要分出胜负。最终，你无力的败在他的手指下——你流出来的水已经顺着大腿淌了下去。

狄亚波罗松开捏着你手腕的手，抓着你的腰把你转过去背对着他。他捏着你的后颈把你按在墙上，扯开裤子，对准你的穴口长驱直入。  
“啊——呜呜……”  
他捂住你的嘴，压着你在你耳边咬着你的耳垂说：“小点声，宝贝儿，你想让所有人都听到吗？”  
说着，他用力的挺动起腰身。

迪亚波罗一手搂着你的腰固定住你，一手用力捂着你的嘴巴。他精壮的腰胯迅速又猛烈的撞击着你的臀肉，惹的你双腿软的几乎站不住。  
事实上你已经站不住了，迪亚波罗动作虽然粗暴，但却精准又迅猛的刺激着你的敏感点。他压在你的背上，时不时啃咬你的后颈，让你难以忍受的缩紧小穴。

“老板？你在这里吗？”  
是托比欧。  
你挣扎起来，却被迪亚波罗用力一顶，软了下去。他喘了口气，回道：“怎么了托比欧，我在这。”  
“已经很晚了……您不去休息吗？——您在那边干什么？要我把灯打开吗？”  
“不用。”迪亚波罗缓慢的抽送着分身，他掩饰的咳了一声，“不用管我，你回去吧。”  
托比欧似乎有些疑惑，但是也没多问。他回了句好，就离开了。

待托比欧的脚步声完全听不见，迪亚波罗才松开捂着你嘴巴的手。他抽出分身，把你转过来对着他。  
“你这个表情好看极了。”他吻掉你眼角溢出的泪水，嘴唇贴着你的眼皮说，“弱小的人就应该露出这种表情，然后臣服于我。”

你终于生气，抬头要咬他，却因为没力气和身高差距，只咬到了他的脖子。  
迪亚波罗用力捏着你的下巴抬起你的头，他表情似乎有些愤怒，又似乎是有些迷茫。  
“就是这样！你为什么就是不肯服从呢？就是这样我才——”他低声咆哮着，“我才不知道该拿你这女人怎么办才好！我真应该立刻杀了你！”  
他松开手，你抬手环着迪亚波罗的脖子，费力的踮着脚尖，贴着他的脸颊在他耳边有些生气的说：“你就不能普通一点表达喜欢吗！”  
“喜欢？”迪亚波罗表情变得茫然起来。

他从来没有过这种感情，喜欢，爱，和欲望，对他来说都是多余的，是妨碍他成为帝王的累赘。  
这些感情被他无视并压抑在心底不知多久，却因为你这个不能再普通的小女孩，出现一丝让他非常不解的松动。  
你轻轻吻了吻他：“不然你还是杀了我比较好吧。”  
“你他妈……”迪亚波罗把你抱起来顶在墙上，“总是说这些没用的屁话！”  
“那你想让我说——呜啊……”  
他托着你的臀部，再次把胯间挺立的性器词入刺入你的身体。

被顶在墙上承受着他猛烈的冲击，你只能抱着他的脖子，纤细的腿有些无力的挂在他腰上。  
迪亚波罗做爱的时候简直像一只野兽一样，不仅是他的动作总是粗暴又迅速，也因为他总是对着你又啃又咬。  
黑暗中的迪亚波罗像他的名字一样，恶魔一般侵犯着你。这个恶魔此时散发着的诱惑让你觉得自己的灵魂已经被他抽离出去。

你压抑着呻吟，喉中低声呜咽着。你脑中被快感搅得一团糟，意乱情迷的想：就这样把灵魂卖给这个恶魔，好像还不错。

迪亚波罗在最后抽出分身，射在你的胸腹上。你报复一样回给他一个黏腻的拥抱，他似乎有些嫌弃的想要推开你，却犹豫了一下，然后用不同于刚才的温柔动作，用力把你搂进怀里。

“杀了你太可惜了。”迪亚波罗把脸埋在你颈间，“我会用尽一切手段把你留在身边，你要是想逃，我就把你锁起来。”  
你叹了口气，轻轻回抱住他：“我不会离开的——从各种方面，我觉得我都逃不掉了。”

（事后沙雕剧场）  
“迪亚波罗，你是狗吧。”  
“你这女人就那么想死吗？”  
“可是你看看！我的嘴唇都被你咬破了！还有后颈上肯定也有牙印，很痛啊！”  
“哼。”  
“哼什么哼！你好歹也是人父吧，就不会温柔一点吗！”  
“再敢提这事我就把你搞到站都站不起来，懂了吗？”  
“……可恶啊！”

（逃不掉指的是沦陷在荒木庄里了）  
（小秘书和屑老板得分开，我要单独搞小秘书！不让屑老板捣乱！）


End file.
